Cardiac pacemakers provide electrical stimulation to heart tissue to cause the heart to contract and thus pump blood through the vascular system. Conventional pacemakers typically include an electrical lead that extends from a pulse generator implanted subcutaneously or sub-muscularly to an electrode positioned adjacent the inside or outside wall of the cardiac chamber. As an alternative to conventional pacemakers, self-contained or leadless cardiac pacemakers have been proposed. Leadless cardiac pacemakers are small capsules typically fixed to an intracardiac implant site in a cardiac chamber with a fixation mechanism engaging the intracardiac tissue. The small capsule typically includes bipolar pacing/sensing electrodes, a power source (e.g. a battery), and associated electrical circuitry for controlling the pacing/sensing electrodes, and thus provide electrical stimulation to heart tissue and/or sense a physiological condition.
Accordingly, there it is desirable to provide alternative structures, assemblies and systems for retrieving leadless cardiac pacemakers from an implantation site in a heart chamber.